iPod Shuffle: Knights of the Old Republic style
by Oh-Great-Sarcastic-One
Summary: A whole lotta songfics/oneshots. Starting with a oneshot for Darth Sion. I will try to refrain from...lovey songs but for some reason I have a ton. LSF Revan & LSF Exile. Rating just for caution.
1. Iris

Ah a new story. That I shouldn't be writing (some stupid class at the library is gonna mess up my "Writing schedule") but oh well. Basically each chapter will be a one shot song fic, unless I go crazy by making it 3-8 chapters long before moving onto the next one. (I once saw a Power Rangers fic that had like 51 chapters, each a different one shot at least 300 characters long. Awesome I know. This shouldn't be that long but I have 876 songs so who knows.) Anyway I'm trying not to make this long. The first songfic will be, Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls staring Darth Sion.

Disclaimer: I don't even technically own the low fat ice cream sandwiches in my fridge.

* * *

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
__Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
__You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
__And I don't want to go home right now _

The Lord of Pain sat in a hidden part of the Trayus Academy. The Exile was coming, he could sense it. Ever since he started tracking her, Sion constantly wanted to know where she was. Not so much so he could hurt her. Just for...comfort. It was strange. These feelings for her. He didn't quite know how to explain them. He just knew, he wanted her.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
__And all I can breathe is your life  
__Cause sooner or later it's over  
__I just don't want to miss you tonight _

Why? Why would he want her, this huge obstacle in their plan? The one who wanted to rid the galaxy of the Sith triumvirate. The graceful, beautiful being that always put others before her. The way she flexed back when she went into her defensive stance. The thought of her body flowing so easily as it cleared out a room of enemies. Dammit. He was doing it again.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
__Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
__When everything's made to be broken  
__I just want you to know who I am _

But how could he not. So heavenly and beautiful. There were days when he ached for her. Why ache for someone you don't even know?

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
__Or the moment of truth in your lies  
__When everything seems like the movies  
__Yeah you bleed just to know your alive _

He did know her though. Watching. Waiting. Carefully observing. Never allowing the assassins to attack, even when she was vulnerable, just so he could stare a little while longer. He knew the nervous habits she had. Like how she would bite her lower lip while in deep thought. Is that enough though? Stalking. Is it enough to truly love someone? Better yet, were all the small things he knew enough for her to love him?

_And I don't want the world to see me  
__Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
__When everything's made to be broken  
__I just want you to know who I am _

Love. Ha. Now he was questioning _love_. A fool's emotion. It was a sign of weakness. He was weak. Because of her. She who bounces from one planet to the next collecting allies to destroy him. Ready to charge in and strike him down. He didn't care. He would kill her first. Anything to keep her from the unadulterated hate and rage that is Darth Traya. The more he though about her though, the more he questioned. Would he be able to do it?

_I don't want the world to see me  
__Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
__When everything's made to be broken  
__I just want you to know who I am _

Despite his broken appearance he always managed to stay together. The Exile though, she made him crumble like a year old bantha breakfast biscuit. So beautiful, yet so destructive. He had to stay strong. Or death would consume him, and he knew.

_I just want you to know who I am.  
I just want you to know who I am.  
I just want you to know who I am.  
I just want you to know who I am._

Sion was quickly snapped from his thoughts as an assassin's voice flooded the comlink. The Exile had arrived.

* * *

Gah Lah! Chapter uno. Pretty sure chapter two will be up today as well. Here's a hint, in case it takes a week instead of an hour for me to write it, the next chapter will have a song by Muse. (Pssts, it's "Starlight")


	2. Starlight

Chapter twooo. I don't know why I'm so hyper, especially because this chapter is so full of angst I almost exploded. But eh. So children, fo dis chapta we have ze song "Starlight" by Muse. Starwing Carth and Revan.

Disclaimer: Did you read the previous two sentences? Do you think anyone lucky enough to own Star Wars would be writing like that

* * *

_Far away  
__This ship has taken me far away  
__Far away from the memories  
__Of the people who care if I live or die_

Revan gazed out of the window. Blank space. Nothing but it. For the past three days. She was so sick of it all. But it, the long painful trip, was for a good purpose. Or so she hoped. A strange force, she still wasn't so sure about, had to be stopped. She was the one who had to stop it. Lucky Revan. She didn't know how long she'd be gone, but hoped no one would forget her. Especially a certain admiral.

_Starlight  
__I will be chasing a starlight  
__Until the end of my life  
__I don't know if it's worth it anymore_

Gone. She was gone. Not dead gone, but might as well be. Carth may never see her again. Never. That's a long time. A long time to be alone. An even longer time to wonder. To hope. For something, just a glimmer in the sky. Anything to tell him she was ok. That she'd be back. That she loved him.

_Hold you in my arms  
__I just wanted to hold you in my arms  
__  
My life  
__You electrify my life  
__Let's conspire to re-ignite  
__All the souls that would die just to feel alive_

What would he do if she did die though? No! Don't think like that. Revan won't die. She's stronger than that. And she'll come back, stronger than ever. Ready to call Carth "fly boy" or blush whenever he called her beautiful. Carth knew she would be back, and dared anyone to tell him differently.

_I'll never let you go  
__If you promise not to fade away  
__Never fade away__Our hopes and expectations  
__Black holes and revelations  
__Our hopes and expectations  
__Black holes and revelations_

Pain. That's all that she could feel as she floated around in the kolto tank. Collective pain from her long journey. Finally she was getting some rest. The pain subsided slowly as she once again lost consciousness. _Revan._ Someone was calling out to her. The Exile was knocked out in the tank beside her and the droids were busy flying the ship. _Revan._ It called out again. Clearer, louder this time. She knew that voice. Carth, it couldn't be. It had been so long. He probably didn't even love her anymore. But it was so nice to hear his voice again. The way it danced around her ears and made her heart flutter. Revan closed her eyes a bit tighter, and soon she could see him. Standing in front of her. "Hey beautiful."

_Hold you in my arms  
__I just wanted to hold you in my arms_

_Far away  
__This ship has taken me far away  
__Far away from the memories  
__Of the people who care if I live or die_

She reached for him but instead her hand was met with a small "thunk." It was a dream. Suddenly her tank began to drain out and the Exile appeared in front of her. Revan stepped out, kolto dripping from her body.

"Hey. You feeling better?"

Revan nodded slowly, a little woozy after floating around for the past day or two.

"We should be landing soon. You may want to shower and change. You stink," The Exile smirked playfully as Revan hit her on the shoulder.

_I'll never let you go  
__If you promise not to fade away  
__Never fade away__Our hopes and expectations  
__Black holes and revelations  
__Our hopes and expectations  
__Black holes and revelations_

An hour ago Carth received the best message of his life. Revan was back. Well not back, back. But in the atmosphere somewhere. They should be landing in about 20 minutes. He knew she was still alive, he knew! After the dream he had. She looked pretty beat up, submerged in a kolto tank, but as beautiful as ever. All the mixed emotions. So happy yet, so worried. What if Revan had changed? Become bitter and no longer loved him. There must have been a lot she went though in the Unknown Regions, but he'd be there for her. He promised and would have it no other way. In the middle of his mental pep talk Atton walked into his room.

"Onasi! Are you coming? The shuttle is about to leave."

"Yeah, yeah. Shouldn't it be a little hard for you to walk around so fast, what with that saber shoved so far up your ass and all." Carth smirked.

"Ha ha, old man. Let's get going, you want to see them don't you? Especially Revan."

"Just as much as you want to see the Exile."

_Hold you in my arms  
__I just wanted to hold you in my arms  
__I just wanted to hold_

It was the moment of truth. The docking ramp opened slowly. Oh so very slowly. It seemed to be years before they finally came out. HK came out first, brandishing his weapon before allowing the "meatbags" out. The Exile thanked HK for his excellent security skills before running over to her crew. But Carth didn't pay much attention to that. He was focused on who followed. She had a few new scars, hell so did he, but it was the same Revan. Flowing ebony locks swirled around until the piercing gray eyes spotted him. Suddenly a huge grin spread across her face, and before Carth knew what he was doing Revan was in his arms. And she wasn't leaving anytime soon.

* * *

I'm on a roll today. I had to listen to the song like 20 times before I could finish this though. Oh right, I plan to give Revan and the Exile names. (The Exile may just be Maya again, since I play her the most.) But in the next chapter I think I'll do the song for Jolee first. Dunno. So expect it to be Shake it by Metro Station (I'm horrible I know) or Snapshot by Ru Paul. XD


	3. Snapshot

Time for a little change of pace. This time the main character, Jolee, will be singing the song. Just wait and see what I have up my sleeve. The next chapter might kinda be like this too. I want to have a duet with Bao-Dur and Visas but eh. Oh and, I am naming my Exile Maya (so same Exile form my other story) but gimme awhile before Revan has a name.

Disclaimer: Crap. Did I put one of the ones in the last chapter? Why don't you go find out. (grrr typos!)

* * *

It was Friday night in Telos, so you know what that means. Karaoke night! The whole crew, both Revan's and Maya's, were gathered in Revan & Carth's living room. There was food and drinks and of course a karaoke machine. Jolee decided to go first.

"I'll show you kids how it's done," He said while placing the holodisc into the machine. A smooth techno beat flowed through the room as the screen popped up. Scrolling the lyrics to the song.

"Here and there, everywhere. The places that I go people stop and they stare. I'm beautiful, that I know. I am quite a sight to behold." Jolee began, swinging his hips to the beat.

"Hey now, hey now now," He sang, cocking his head from side to side. " I want you to remember me being who I wanna be. Hey now, hey now now. Turn it on, then you'll see everybody look at me."

As the chorus began, Jolee strutted along with the words. "Snapshot,take my picture snapshot. Let me show what I got. Red hot. Take my picture. Red hot. Take it over the top."

Soon he was making a little camera with his hands. "Photograph, video. Catch me while you can cause I gotta go. Hollywood, Sunset Strip. Living in the spotlight can be such a trip."

Now totally into the song, "Hey now, hey now now. Take it on my good side, don't wanna be on my bad side," He shifted from left to right showing his good and bad side. "Hey now, hey now now. I ain't never been shy, ain't got nothin' to hide."

"Snapshot. Take my picture snapshot. Let me show what I got. Red hot. Take my picture. Red hot. Take it over the top." Suddenly the music slowed and Jolee sauntered over to Canderous. Shimming like a twi'lek dancer. "Say baby, uh, you got some film in that camera or are you just happy to see me?" He then flipped his imaginary hair over his shoulder and strutted back to the karaoke machine as the song started to end.

"Hey now, hey now now, click click. Hey now, hey now now, click click. Snapshot,take my picture snapshot. Let me show what I got. Red hot. Take my picture. Red hot. Take it over the top."Ending with a head thrust and a final, "Snapshot!"

* * *

So what. The song, Snapshot by RuPaul, doesn't match Jolee. But you can't tell me it isn't funny to imagine him dancing up Canderous and saying "Say baby, uh, you got some film in that camera or are you just happy to see me?" So I guess the next few chapter are gonna be karaoke night. I desperately want to use "Shake It" by Metro Station, and I normally hate that song. But since Carth and Atton dancing to "I'm too sexy" by Right Said Fred makes me giggle (there is a video on youtube. If you are a fan girl and haven't seen it...shame on you!) too bad Metro Station will do.


	4. Bad Reputation

Alright. I lied. This chapter isn't going to be a karaoke type thingy. But there will be another one! Possibly. Anyway this song is Bad Reputation by Joan Jett. Featuring, Mira.

* * *

The young assassin quickly dashed through the dark streets of Nar Shadda. She had "accidentally" pissed off a couple of Rodians the day before by spilling their Juma Juice. No problem right? Wrong. These guys will still pretty hawked off when they found Mira.

_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
__You're living in the past it's a new generation  
__A girl can do what she wants to do and that's  
__What I'm gonna do  
__An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation_

She was just mulling around. Passing through a couple cantinas. About halfway through her evening however the three Rodians confronted her. Some not so nice words were exchanged and within a few minutes everyone was angry all over again. Now here she was, running towards a back alley.

_Oh no not me  
__An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
__Never said I wanted to improve my station  
__An' I'm only doin' good  
__When I'm havin' fun  
__An' I don't have to please no one  
__An' I don't give a damn  
__Bout my bad reputation_

As the violent trio turned the corner they found Mira had disappeared. The looked around for a bit before hearing a teasing voice say, "Hey bantha brains. I'm over here." She stood at the entrance of the alley, smiling. Before the Rodians could attack she chucked a frag grenade. .5 seconds later, they were nothing but intergalactic dust.

_Oh no, not me  
__Oh no, not me  
__I don't give a damn  
__'Bout my reputation  
__I've never been afraid of any deviation  
__An' I don't really care  
__If ya think I'm strange  
__I ain't gonna change An' I'm never gonna care 'Bout my bad reputation_

Whistling, Mira strolled away from the crime scene. Suddenly her comlink began to beep. _Fassa. Wonder what he wants._ Apparently Vogga had been talking to Visquis. _That disgusting piece of exchange slime._ She couldn't stand him. But Vogga could. They had been talking. Word is, a Jedi is in town.

_Oh no, not me  
__Oh no, not me_

_Pedal boys!_

_An' I don't give a damn  
__'Bout my reputation  
__The world's in trouble  
__There's no communication  
__An' everyone can say  
__What they want to say_

"So what's that got to do with me?"

"_Visquis wants the Jedi. Big bounty you know. Think you can do the job?"_

"Well what's in it for me?"

Sighing, "_Me, me, me. Is that all you think about?_"

_It never gets better anyway  
__So why should I care  
__'Bout a bad reputation anyway_

_Oh no, not me  
__Oh no, not me_

_I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation  
__You're living in the past  
__It's a new generation  
__An' I only feel good_

"What else is there for me to think about?" Mira smirked.

"_At least 50,000 credits_."

"Hmm. Not bad. Could cost a bit more though."

"_With your reputation and all, you should be glad Vogga even suggested you!_"

_When I got no pain  
__An' that's how I'm gonna stay  
__An' I don't give a damn  
__'Bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me  
__Oh no, not  
__Not me, not me_

"Hey don't be jealous because I'm the best bounty hunter in this system. Total fact."

Fassa scoffs

"So, are you going to tell me the details of my Jedi hunt or am I gonna have to go off shooting random people again?"

* * *

This one shot was randomer than all the others. Total fact. I heard the song, and I suck at windows movie maker, so writing was my next shot. Pretty good for something I just made up with out even really thinking about. Even though I kinda do that with everything else... Anyway. Stay tuned for ze next one shot/songfic. (I kinda sorta not really promise that at least one chapter won't have a song in it.) I fear it will be another lovely song cause Rick James is not workin fo meh!


	5. Creep

Chaptooor Five! Ah it's been what, 4 days? That roll I was on, yeah that hit a brick wall. So back to the randomness that is my writing style. Ah this ones kinda sad to me, but maybe I'm just crazy. The song: Creep. By who? Radiohead. Staring Atton. Oh! Exile Maya, Revan Sapphire.

Disclaimer: I want to own him, all of them, I really do. But apparently 20 cents isn't enough.

* * *

The scoundrel sat in the pilot's chair as they cruised through space. He was deep in thought, and it wasn't about pazaak. Oh no she was ten times better than pazaak. If you had told him a few days ago he'd be saying that about someone, a Jedi of all people, he would have laughed in your face.

_When you were here before  
__Couldn't look you in the eye  
__You're just like an angel  
__Your skin makes me cry  
__You float like a feather  
__In a beautiful world  
__I wish I was special  
__You're so fucking special_

There was something strange going on the planet of Peragus, and it wasn't the whole killer droid/crazy sith stuff either. She had a hold on him. Right from the start. Then again, she looked pretty damn good in her underwear. Maybe that helped.

_But I'm a creep  
__I'm a weirdo  
__What the hell am I doing here?  
__I don't belong here_

Ah who's he kidding? She could've walked in covered in Wookie hair and Hutt slime he still would have fell for her. The deep brown eyes that questioned him as if she'd been locked away from the outside world. He could spend all day staring in those eyes. Atton rubbed his hands over his face. "This woman already has me wrapped around her finger"

_I don't care if it hurts  
I want to have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul  
I want you to notice when I'm not around  
You're so fucking special  
I wish I was special_

Her delicate finger. Everything about her was so...delicate, but strong. Atton couldn't have her._ Stupid Jedi Code._ She was to good for him anyway. He had so much evil in his past. But so has she. _Ha, nothing like my past._ He had changed though, sorta. And your past is just that. The past. Ancient history. Right. Atton can change for the better.

_But I'm a creep  
__I'm a weirdo  
__What the hell I'm doing here?  
__I don't belong here_

As long as he controlled himself when they got to Nar Shadda he would be fine. _They?_ Thinking of them as a group now. He wanted to say that he was going to get away from her and the old witch as soon as possible. But he knew that wasn't the truth. In some ways he couldn't leave her. Not now. And something told him that he wasn't going to be able to. A bad feeling. Being stuck with Maya wasn't it. Just why he would have to be. It's not like he minded though. Staying with her. Just. Ugh.

_She's running out the door  
__She's running out  
__She runs runs runs_

This was so confusing. _See this is why I don't travel with people. You get soft._ Is being soft such a bad thing? Considering all the happiness it could bring._ I just want to protect her. But why dammit?! Why?_

_Whatever makes you happy  
__Whatever you want  
__You're so fucking special  
__I wish I was special_

While in his deep thought Atton failed to notice the door of the cockpit sliding open. The Exile stood by the door. Watching Atton's inner argument. **You barely know her! You can't love her.**_ But I want to. I want to know where she's from and what's she been through and how to take away all the pain. _Atton groaned and leaned back in the chair, with his hands covering his face. "I want her."

"Want who?"

_But I'm a creep  
__I'm a weirdo  
__What the hell am I doing here?  
__I don't belong here  
__I don't belong here_

* * *

I have to end this now. Gah I knew I'd write one that I want to make another 3 chapters. But I'm refraining. Must find another song. Well folks it's time for me to be hitting the old dust trail. I plan to write another one today but this chapter put on steel toe boots and kicked me in the butt.


	6. Pain

As I type it is 5:16 in the frackin' morning. No I didn't wake up this early, I have yet to go to sleep. Dieing from hunger and sleep deprivation yet I still can't fall asleep. Pure pain over here. So I suck up that pain and start to unleash my anger onto the comp/writer's block when I find this beauty. Pain by Three Days Grace. Now I know, it would work better with Darth Sion. Him being the Lord of Pain and all but I think Kreia fits this better. Now if I can just write this before my mom wakes up. Oh this kinda has spoilers for the end of the game.

Disclaimer: Still living with my mom but not old enough to drink. Aka, I don't own squat.

* * *

Betrayal. It was in her name. It was expected of her. It had wrecked her chances of ruling the galaxy and seemed to be her only true companion.

_Pain, without love  
__Pain, I can't get enough  
__Pain, I like it rough  
__'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

The first to prove this to her were the greedy masked pseudo sith lord and his crusty comrade. She taught them so much. About their _hunger_ and their_ pain_. But she was the one who knew true hunger. True pain. True power. They were weaklings compared to her. Or so she thought.

_You're sick of feeling numb  
__You're not the only one  
__I'll take you by the hand  
__And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
__This life is filled with hurt  
__When happiness doesn't work  
__Trust me and take my hand  
__When the lights go out you will understand_

They planned against her. Learned new, deadly techniques. Eventually they overpowered the once great Darth Traya. Stripping her of power, it only took a simple choke hold to force her into submission. They no longer needed her. But she'd prove them wrong.

_Pain, without love  
__Pain, I can't get enough  
__Pain, I like it rough  
__'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

Ah and then there was the Jedi Exile. Such potential. This was Traya's chance. Use the Jedi as she wished and, finally she would be able to create as much harm and danger in the galaxy as she wanted. The Lords of Pain and Hunger would be gone and all that's left is betrayal.

_Anger and agony  
__Are better than misery  
__Trust me I've got a plan  
__When the lights go off you will understand_

But Traya couldn't tell the Exile that. She still wanted to be a Jedi. She could at least be a dark Jedi, but no. It's save the galaxy, protect the innocent and find the Jedi Masters. Traya was glad she got rid of them for Maya. Finally Darth Traya's true color was showing. And it was blood red.

_Pain, without love  
__Pain, I can't get enough  
__Pain, I like it rough  
__'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

Denouncing another padawan? No. All of them, they all disappointed her. Took her teachings and turned them against her. The Exile had seen the dark side, ventured away and wasn't going back anytime soon. Such a perfect pawn that she would now have to do without.

_I know  
__That you're wounded  
__You know  
__That I'm here to save you_

But Traya's pawn wasn't so perfect now was she? Sometimes war battles replayed in her head, a soft spot indeed. She favored that... _fool's_ opinion more than hers. The Exile didn't have to say it, Traya could tell. She was more interested in what others thought might help with whatever situation was at hand. Instead of Traya telling her what to do.

_You know  
__I'm always here for you  
__I know  
__That you'll thank me later_

Ha and now look. Traya was ruling an academy, ready to take on the galaxy, and the Exile was probably still stuck on Dantooine. She was getting to good at this. Betraying her judgment to believe that it was true. That she would rule as Sith Lord once again while the Exile stayed on Dantooine. But she just received a message that Darth Sion had been killed. And it wasn't by some speeder accident.

_Pain, without love  
__Pain, can't get enough  
__Pain, I like it rough  
__'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

Their battle was near. And when it happened, it was only a matter of minutes. Well after the Exile destroyed her other light sabers. Maya's movements were swift and deadly. Traya did not want to give up the fight but soon grew weary. And in the end, falling into the core of this horrid misery filled planet, she finally surrendered to the pain. Letting it wash over her before the eternal darkness.

* * *

I feel asleep writing this, no lie. That's how sleepy I was. Stil am. I have no idea what I'm going to do for the next chapter. At 5 AM it was going to be for Mission and Zaalbar but I can't remember the song or idea. Hmm, well it should be up here tomorrow. I hope.


	7. Deadly Duo

Ok people I am slowly dieing while writing this, but at least I finally finished another chapter so be happy. This chapter has no song (for once) but the main characters will be a surprise. And please no one come attacking me for this pairing too. Cause this one time I paired Mandalore with Kreia and my friend has yet to let me live it down. (Don't worry that won't be the pairing today)

Disclaimer: Me, owning Star Wars? Ha. That's a good one.

* * *

He watched as she swayed her hips to a nonexistent beat while organizing the supplies in the tiny closet.

_For such a deadly little thing she sure seems happy. _

Taking long strides, he reached the door and leaned against the frame. It took her a while to notice the shadow casting over her and when she did she quickly spun around.

"Canderous..."

It was the first time she'd seen him out of his amour. Odd. She didn't expect him to look like that. Steel gray eyes and a tight shirt. Mira quickly shook her head to empty out the thoughts that were quickly filling in. Canderous noticed the look on her face, chuckled and took a step forward. Mira took a step back.

"Did you just come in here to laugh at me or was there something you needed?"

"Ouch. I just wanted to ask you if you know where the stun blaster is?"

"Oh, yeah its just over here."

She turned around as he walked further in the room.

"Great. Can I have it?"

"What?" She shouted, spinning around once again. "No way."

"Aw come on. You haven't used it."

"That doesn't mean you can have it."

"Yes it does. Now give it."

"No!"

"You're acting like a child."

"And you aren't?"

Canderous opened his mouth to retort but quickly shut it and smiled. Then, after a small pause, he leaped at Mira. There was a brief struggle, Mira managed to shove him into the wall once which resulted in the door shutting. (Not that they noticed.) Suddenly two shots were fired. They bounced off the wall and hit the two in their backs. Frozen in time, they were clutching each other as they feel to the floor.

**One Hour Later. **

The Exile walked into the main haul and looked around one last time. Sighing in frustration she headed over to the Garage.

"Hey Bao, have you seen Mira? I was supposed to help her with meditation today."

"No, can't say I have. Haven't seen Canderous either and I need to upgrade some of his weapons."

The Exile ran a hand over her face, thanked Bao, and was on her way to ask Mical when she noticed something. The storage door was closed, and the droids were sitting around it snickering. Well as much as droids can snicker. She strolled up and interrupted their fun time.

"What's going on here?"

"Innocent statement: Why nothing Master."

She looked at the all briefly then tried to open the door. It was locked shut.

"Alright, whichever one of you locked this thing can you please open it up?"

Silence.

"Now!"

G0-T0 floated forward "Ok, ok. No need to get your robes in a bunch."

5 minutes later the door was unlocked and slowly slid by. Only to revel Canderous and Mira, on top of each other partially paralyzed.

"Oh thank force. We've been in here forever." The Exile just stared.

"As much as your gawking is helping, could you please get him off of me?"

More silence from the Exile. Then she burst out laughing.

"This isn't funny!"

The sudden noise brought the rest of the crew to the storage room.

"Canderous!" Atton exclaimed "You old dog you!"

Bao peaked over Visas's shoulder, "So this is where you've been."

Visas "looked" in another direction and Mical slightly turned red.

Candrous bellowed "You guys having fun?"

"Not as much fun as you two probably were having." Bao muttered, which resulted in a high-five from Atton and Mira's face turning the same shade of red as her hair.

"So, um" The Exile stuttered. "Would you like to tell us what happened?"

Canderous piped up, "The stun gun backfired."

"Uh huh, ok. Let's get you two out of here."

**20 minutes later.**

"There is no way," Atton huffed. "That they are getting out of there while in those positions."

Bao cocked his head to the side, "Yeah we'll have to wait till you guys can move."

"WHAT?!"

"Can't you use some Jedi stuff?"

"Well I could, but I couldn't exactly know what to do. It's no problem you guys will be unstuned soon..." The Exile trailed off at the end.

"How soon?"

"8 hours."

"Oh just kill me now."

"Come on it can't be that bad." Mical finally spoke, but looked over their positions. "Um, but then again..."

"Don't worry guys, we'll be back in 8 hours. You two...go to sleep or something."

"You guys suck. All of you."

"Yeah yeah, we love you too." Atton smirked while closing the door.

The deadly duo sat in the darkness for a while when suddenly Canderous spoke.

"So uh, you wanna..."

"Don't even think about it."

* * *

Tah-Dah. Came to me in a dream. Kinda. Yeah, I need to go pass out now, and think over what I want for the next chapter. (I wanna get two more before school starts...in 8 days.)


	8. Feel Good Drag

It's been a while. But, like always, I have found a song. Feel Good Drag by Anberlin. This chapter's stars are Juhani and Belaya

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

_"I'm here for you," she said  
__and we can stay for awhile,  
__my boyfriend's gone  
__we can just pretend.  
__Lips that need no introduction  
__Now who's the greater sin  
__Your drab eyes seem to invite  
__(tell me darling) Where do we begin._

It had been so long since she'd seen her last. After running away and accepting the dark side, Juhani had been so lonely. Sitting in a grove all day, killing the occasional Kath hound or mandalorian, wasn't that interesting. She only hoped that they would accept her again. Especially Belaya.

_Was this over before...  
__before it ever began?  
__Your kiss, your calls, your crutch  
__Like the devil's got your hand  
__This was over before  
__Before it ever began  
__Your lips, your lies, your lust  
__Like the devil's in your hands_

Temptation had tainted her before, she wouldn't let it happen again. Not after what happened before. Too many emotions slowly ate away at her love. Lust wrapped in anger that ended up injuring a master. Jedi were meant to protect the galaxy, enforce peace. How can they succeed in that if they have no peace in their own relationships? Especially ones more forbidden than any other.

_Everyone in this town  
__is seeing somebody else  
__Everybody's tired of someone  
__our eyes wander for help  
__Prayers that need no answer now  
__I'm tired of who I am  
__You were my greatest mistake  
__I fell in love with your sin  
__Your littlest sin _

Something was wrong. Was it her? Had she changed so much? No, it was Belaya. Acting as if what had happened between them so long ago was nothing at all. She refused to look Juhani in the eye when they were alone. Walking close seemed to be disgusting to her. Something was wrong. But what?

_Was this over before...  
__before it ever began?  
__Your kiss, your calls, your crutch  
__Like the devil's got your hand  
__This was over before  
__Before it ever began  
__Your lips, your lies, your lust  
__Like the devil's in your hands _

Why did it have to be so hard? Did Juhani not realize what needed to be done? Maybe she was still blinded by the dark side. Or maybe just overwhelmed with love. Love that she deserved in return. Belaya saw the hurt in Juhani's eyes every time she retracted from her touches. She couldn't understand why she was trying so hard to deny the unavoidable truth. Despite her cool exterior there was so much that lied beneath. She needed to make up for the past, to be forgiven for the present. She needed peace and harmony and balance. She needed Juhani.

_Failure is your disease  
__You want my outline drawn  
__You were my greatest failure  
__Discourse your saving song_

Finally, the chance to leave this planet. Bastila, the padawan and their crew are off to find the Star Forge. And she will join them. Continuously telling herself its because she wants to help. Its because she wants to stop Malak and the Sith. But down inside she knows it's her chance to run. To get away from Belaya and stop whatever discomfort she has caused.

_Was this over before...  
__before it ever began?  
__Your kiss, your calls, your crutch  
__Like the devil's got your hand  
__This was over before  
__Before it ever began  
__Your lips, your lies, your lust  
__Like the devil's in your hands _

Too late. She's gone, to strange planets looking for an unknown threat. A note is all that's left behind. And all Belaya can do is cry. But she knows she has to stay strong. That the true love wished for her in the note is truly the writer, no matter what she thinks. Someday they'll meet again. And when they do, Belaya won't ever let her go.

* * *

Kinda wanted to use this with Juhani & FemRevan but eh. I'll try to make another chapter soon.


	9. Insomnia

Thank Chione (and Zeus) for snow days. My pores are just leaking with literary goodness. For the first of my secretion influenced chapters, we have a one shot. It came to me in a dream people. Then again it kinda reminds me of the other story I wrote...oh well.

Disclaimer: blah,blah,blah just read the story containing the characters that aren't mine.

* * *

-In the Med bay-

Rolling over, Mira was rudely awakened when the floor met her face. She made a small noise of discomfort, it was about the 6th time she had found her self in such a position.

_I should just sleep on the bloody floor!_

But instead she rose, grabbed her robe and walked out of the room. Slowly making her way around the ship, she found herself in the med bay.

"Hey," she said softly, almost laughing when he dropped the datapad. "Why are you still awake?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Heh, just couldn't sleep. Nothing big."

Mical rubbed his chin, then motioned for her to enter the med bay even further. The corners of her mouth turned up as she went to sit on the cot.

"You know, I have pills that could help."

"Nah, keep 'em. I rather be awake all night, then be drugged."

"What would say if I were to...um," He cleared his throat with a quick squeaky sound. "If I were to sleep with you." He finished, quietly mumbling the last three words.

Mira's eyebrow damn near flew off her face and Mical could see in her eyes she was close to wetting herself with laughter.

"No, no! Not like that!" He sputtered. "It's just...you seem like something is bothering you. Sometimes it's nice to have someone close."

The smug smile melted off her face, "Oh really? And what would you know about this?"

Mical swiftly closed the door then turned back to Mira. "Back at the enclave I used to have a pet gizka. Messy little thing, but he provided comfort."

"So, you want to be my gizka?" Before he could answer, she replied, "As long as you don't wet the bed, or climb on my face, I'll let you be whatever you want."

Mical smiled, dug in the footlocker for a few blankets, then turned off the lights before striding over to Mira.

-In the cockpit-

Slipping out of the dorm, Maya began to walk to the cockpit. She walked in without knocking, knowing he'd probably be trying to catch pazaak cards with his mouth. But instead he was leaning back in his chair, only wearing a beat-up pair of pants (_I didn't know Atton had Pj's..._) appearing to be asleep. When she moved closer however, his eyes snapped open and she found herself in his lap within a matter of seconds.

"Holy...Rand!" Maya attempted to wriggle out of his grasp, but he was holding too tight."Don't you ever sleep?"

"I was sleeping, gorgeous," Atton's lips were awfully close to her ear. "You woke me up."

"I meant real sleep. Not fantasizing with your eyes closed."

"What's the difference?"

Maya sighed, then managed to push the chair back, leaving escape room. She opened a side panel by the co-pilot's chair and pulled out some blankets. After about five minutes, a makeshift bed had been created. She turned around and pointed for Atton to lie down. Once he had made himself comfortable, she started to kneel down beside him.

"Do I have to read you a bedtime story, or will you be a good boy and go to sleep?"

Atton pouted, "Will you stay with me?"

Maya wanted to laugh, but his request seemed serious. "Ok, ok. Just stop looking like a wounded Kath pup."

The lecherous grin was back, and once again before she could blink, she found herself in his arms. Too tired to resist, Maya laid her head on his chest and found their legs entangled. It was now that Atton realized how short she was. Even with her head tucked under his chin, her feet barely reached his ankles.

"Hey, what can I say," Atton inhaled sharply at the gust of warm air on his neck. "Big things come in small packages."

She smiled up at him, receiving a kiss on the nose before they both drifted off to sleep.

-In the garage-

She was used to waking up alone, so it was no surprise to find that Mira & Maya had gone off for a midnight quest. But who ever said she can't have her own adventure every now and then. So the drowsy miraluka waddled into the garage. Somewhat surprised to find the tech was taking a break, when everyone else found it impossible to sleep. His little remote was hovering beside him, projecting a fake image of stars. Bao-Dur could feel someone watching him, and turned around to find Visas in the doorway. The image disappeared.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you."

His soft voice flowed over the hum of the ship, "You didn't." After a small pause, he stepped closer and stretched his arm out to her, "Would you like to join me?"

She slid her hand into his but asked, "What exactly are you doing?"

"Watching the stars, enjoying the countryside, relaxing."

Visas tilted her head in a questioning way as Bao hit a button his remote. Suddenly the garage turned into planet side Telos.

"It's just a simple hologram. Somewhat like fighting simulations. But instead of fighting I can just enjoy the beauty of Telos."

"I like it. I've never been there before, but it looks like you did a wonderful job recreating it."

Bao smiled, "Guess I'll have to take you sometime."

He lowered himself back onto the blanket, taking Visas with him. She drew herself close to him and he felt his heart soar.

* * *

3 for the price of 1. I only meant to write the first one (or maybe it wa the second one...) but eh. I like this better. Coming up next, a song fic. If you have never heard Rooftops by LostProphets go to youtube. Now. And while you're there listen to Bittersweet Symphony too, cause I'm not sure which is next.


	10. Rooftops

Had another snow day but spent most of it ignoring my literary genius. (Ha) Anyway the song is Rooftops. The artist, LostProphets. The characters, the Ebon Hawk crew of game number 2. Hey you know the first choice on spell checker for what "Kreia" should be is "Kremlin"?

Disclaimer: This chapter made me want to cry, mostly because I don't own anything!!!

* * *

_When our time is up  
__When our lives are done  
__Will we say we've had our fun?  
__Will we make a mark this time?  
__Will we always say we tried?_

They where getting close, she could feel it. Malachor sure knew how to suck the joy out of everything around it. As soon as they were in it's atmosphere, she swore the ship got colder. It was time, the academy was visible as the ship drew closer to the surface. Dazed from the bone shattering landing, Maya assembled her crew as quickly as possible.

_Standing on the rooftops  
__Everybody scream your heart out.  
__Standing on the rooftops  
__Everybody scream your heart out.  
__Standing on the rooftops  
__Everybody scream your heart out.  
__This is all we got now_

_Everybody scream your heart out._"You all have, no need, to say on the ship." The Exile raised her hand to stop the shouts of disagreement. "There is too much...too many dangerous things out there. I don't want anyone getting hurt." She took a deep breath and looked up. "I don't know how long it will take, but I'll be back. You guys need to fix the ship as much as possible. When the time comes, we'll need to haul ass like no other." Maya finished with a grim smile.

_All the love I've met  
__I have no regrets  
__If it all ends now, I'm set  
__Will we make a mark this time?  
__Will we always say we tried?_

"But..."

"No buts! This is something I have to do alone."

"General, you're strong. We all know it. Just..."

"Don't give up." Mira chipped in.

Visas's voice flowed, "Remember all the good, when you are facing evil."

"Surround yourself with light," Mical said.

Atton placed a hand on her shoulder, "And never forget," He looked back to his companions, " Love will always win."

_Standing on the rooftops  
__Everybody scream your heart out.  
__Standing on the rooftops  
__Everybody scream your heart out.  
__Standing on the rooftops  
__Everybody scream your heart out.  
__This is all we got now  
__Everybody scream your heart out._

Their words keep churning in her head as she sliced through sith after sith. Building walls around her mind, to counteract their tricks. Her body was sore, her robes were matted with blood but she wouldn't stop. She couldn't stop. Sion was quite the test, mentally at least. It seemed the Sith Triumvirate each had a way to get to her. Nihilus tested her physically. Sion ate away at her mind as, time after time, she tired to convince him to give up. And Kreia, or Traya as she was now known, she chipped away at Maya's emotions.

_Standing on the rooftops  
__(Wait until the bombs drop)  
__This is all we got now  
__(Scream until your heart stops)  
__Never gonna regret  
__(Watching every sunset)  
__We'll listen to your heartbeat  
__(All the love that we found)  
__Scream your heart out [x3]  
__Scream your_

As Maya walked into Traya's domain she could her the taunts in her head. But she refused to let them slow her down.  
"He is nothing but a fool."(No more foolish than the rest of us.)  
"Are you so ignorant as to trust the seer? She is a sith." (Hypocrite)  
"That alien wastes all of his time fiddling with his toys." (You wretched meditation addicted witch)  
"It's so disgusting to watch little Jedi." (He is a better Jedi than you will ever be)  
"Sharing a ship with a slutty bounty hunter..."  
But before this last thought could be past through their bond, the Exile defeated the final lightsaber. With a deafening scream, the one from Traya's hand flew into the core.

"You will no longer haunt my thoughts."

_Standing on the rooftops  
__Everybody scream your heart out.  
__Standing on the rooftops  
__Everybody scream your heart out._

It was done. The futures of her friends had been described before Traya plummeted to her death. Her friends. She needed to get back to them. Furiously pumping her legs, Maya ran until the dented old ship came into view. Her cracked lips drew a smile as tired tears ran down her face. Just a little bit farther. She collapsed inside, screaming for whoever was piloting the damn thing to go. Go as far away from the planet as fast as they could.

_Standing on the rooftops  
__Everybody scream your heart out.  
__This is all we got now  
__Everybody scream your_

* * *

Ah I'm glad I got that out. Though I want to edit that scene with the crew...oh well. This song, really does pluck my heart strings. And it does end like that. Very climatic. (It scared me the first time cause I was listening to it to loud.) I think I'm gonna have school tomorrow, so Hades knows when the next update will be. Until then, PeaceOutGirlScout.


	11. Locked Up

So here I am, abusing the hell out of my computer and thinking of what song to use next. Low and behold this beauty comes on. First thing to pop into my mind, Atton! (Actually a lot of things make him pop into my mind...) Which is pretty funny, to me at least, considering the song.

Disclaimer: I want to own him, all of them, I really do. But apperently 20 cents isn't enough.

* * *

_Im steady tryna find a motive,__  
Why do what I do?,__  
Freedom aint gettin no closer,__  
No matter how far I go,__  
My car is stolen, no registration,__  
Cops patrolin, and now they done stop me,__  
And I get locked up,_

By his 500th game of pazaak, Atton figured he needed something better to do.

_Like get the hell out of here._

All the spice he'd gotten away with and he finally gets caught. It was a matter of time but who would want to be stuck on this hunk of rock? The miners probably didn't even want to be here.

_They won't let me out, they won't let me out, (I'm locked up)__  
They won't let me out no, they wont let me out, (I'm locked up)__  
They won't let me out, they won't let me out, (I'm locked up)__  
They won't let me out no, they won't let me out_

Oh how he hated Peragus, and all the miners. He wished them dead plenty of times but never expected it to happen. Of course the schuttas all have to die while he's still in the fracking force cage. Atton had always been a good smuggler, to be caught here was a total insult.

_Headin up town to re-up,__  
Back with a couple keys,__  
Corner blocks on fire,__  
Under covers dressed as feens,__  
Makin so much money,__  
Products movin' fast,__  
Put away the stash,__  
And as I sold the last bag fucked around and got locked up_

He was just stopping by to get some fuel. Somehow that included them needing to search his ship. "Standard security." Total sithspit. Might have been better if he didn't cuss them all out, but that's not the point. They hadn't been so nice themselves.

_Cuz visitation no longer comes by,__  
Seems like they forgot about me,__  
Commissary is getting empty,__  
My cell mates getting food without me,__  
Can't wait to get out and move forward with my life,__  
Got a family that loves me and wants me to do right__  
But instead I'm here locked up_

Four days today.

Four fracking days! Ever since the possible Jedi arrived the miners forgot all about him. Stop feeding him. (Now that's just cruel!) Stop listening to his shouts of protest. Not that he was was really trying anymore, but damnit Atton was sick of this. Hungry, dirty and tired.

_They won't let me out, they won't let me out, (I'm locked up)__  
They won't let me out no, they wont let me out, (I'm locked up)__  
They won't let me out, they won't let me out, (I'm locked up)__  
They won't let me out no, they won't let me out_

He'd thought about going to sleep again, but eh. Dreams of food and naked women got boring after a while. Then again this dream seemed different. Maybe he had totally gone crazy, fantasizing over a body he never would have thought up. A body with clothes on, underwear but clothes no less. But when the first words out of her mouth weren't "Hands up, Trousers down" Atton finally realized. He wasn't asleep.

* * *

I have no idea how old this is, I do however know I wrote that very last section in about 5 minutes. But an update is an update no? Wow, can't believe I didn't delete this. (Thank God, cause my head is about to implode.) Let this feed someone for a long time because I think I'm slowly dieing. :D Great! Until next time folks. Oh song = Locked Up by Akon


	12. Hysteria

Aw man, another chapter? Yeah, I was feeling...artistic. Plus I needed to push this one out (...ew) before leaving for the weekend/feeling to lazy. You can guess the pairing. I'm pretty sure I said their names at least twice. Song es Hysteria by Muse. (Muse is my muse XD) _ nobody saw any of those typos....

Disclaimer: eno retpahc ta kool eno tnaw yllaer ouy fi (use a mirror)

* * *

Wrapped in thin dark robes, she slowly walked into his chamber. The hallow space echoed with dark energy. So much so her knees almost buckled. But she knew better than to let him see weaken. It only fueled his hunger.

_It's bugging me, grating me_  
_And twisting me around_  
_Yeah I'm endlessly caving in_  
_And turning inside out_

Sensing her in the room, Nihilus finally turned around. The shell of a man who had long been dead, his empty eyes haunted her dreams. But yet she came closer. Walking to face death. His frozen hand reached her face and closing her eyes was all Visas could do to hold back the scream.

_'cause I want it now_  
_I want it now_  
_Give me your heart and your soul_  
_And I'm breaking out_  
_I'm breaking out_  
_Last chance to lose control_

He was hungry, always hungry. Some days were worse than others. Today was one of those days and she knew the moment she entered the room.  
_  
It's holding me, morphing me_  
_And forcing me to strive_  
_To be endlessly cold within_  
_And dreaming I'm alive  
_  
As his fingers grazed over her cheek, she could feel her energy drain. Quickly. It wouldn't be long before she need to rest and he knew. While drifting in and out of consciousness, Visas could feel the soft sheets beneath her.

_'cause I want it now_  
_I want it now_  
_Give me your heart and your soul_

Waking up (when had she fallen asleep?) Visas felt the bed dip as he lowered. Oh yes, today he was hungry and she would be his feast.

_And I'm not breaking down_  
_I'm breaking out_  
_Last chance to lose control_

The marks covered their, well her, body. At the moment, he found the one at the base of her neck particularly interesting. Tracing around it with a slightly warmer index finger. Healing the wounds, the ones so carefully hidden from everyone else, was forbidden. Not that healing would make much of a difference. By the time they began to fade, he'd be back for more. Like a beast, he never stopped until he was satisfied. And even then one could not be so sure. But if he was a beast then what was she? The ignorant little lamb that allowed herself to be ravished and devoured time and time again? An endless routine of painful satisfaction. But how long will that be enough?

_And I want you now_  
_I want you now_  
_I'll feel my heart implode_  
_And I'm breaking out_  
_Escaping now_  
_Feeling my faith erode_

* * *

I really wanted to use this song and I think I picked a good pairing for it. I just kinda wrote wrong I guess? Well it was this, or something with Nihilus and an unidentified woman (who would turn out to be like...Mission or Kreia. I know "Wtf?") Or I could have written a darkside Mical with the Exile but eh. I like the pretty boy being light side. Anyway, enough rambling. We'll have to wait a while to see what I come up with next.


End file.
